I'm Sorry, I Can't Leave Him
by selenaoh
Summary: Jongin kembali bermain di dalam sebuah drama kehidupan. Menggunakan seseorang sebagai kedok hubungannya dengan Sehun. Jongin harus mengambil keputusan. Akankah dia tetap dalam rengkuhan Sehun atau lepas darinya? /Hunkai/top!Sehun/bottom!Kai/
**I'm Sorry but I Can't Leave Him**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin  
**

 **Lenght: 1S**

 **warn: judul gak nyambung sama isi. typo bertebaran**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Iya, aku tahu kalian semua merasa sedih. Tolong jangan menangis. Tolong jangan membenciku. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyayangi kalian, sungguh. Aku tahu aku menyakiti kalian, aku tahu kalian kecewa menerima kabar ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Jangan membenciku, aku tidak bisa tanpa dukungan kalian.

Cukup seseorang itu saja yang membenciku. Cukup dia saja yang bahkan bertatapan wajah saja enggan. Cukup dari dia saja aku menerima kebencian itu.

Dia…

Aku mencintainya…

"Sehun." Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya. "Sehun, kumohon buka pintunya."

PRANG!

Aku terkesiap. Tidak tahu dia melempar apa barusan. Itu keras sekali. Aku melihat beberapa _hyung-deul_ menatapku khawatir. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku dapat mengatasi ini. Percayalah." Aku mengangguk meyakinkan. Mereka tersenyum paksa. Suho hyung melangkah kearahku. "Kami pulang dulu kalau begitu. Kamu yakin tidak apa?" Aku mengangguk yakin. Baekhyun hyung melangkah mendekatiku kemudian memelukku erat. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa cepat hubungi kami." Aku mengangguk di balik bahunya.

Satu persatu hyung-deul beranjak keluar pintu. Ini adalah apartementku dengan Sehun. Iya, kami sudah tinggal bersama sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Kami menjalin hubungan. Ya, aku gay. Sehun juga. Kami menjalin kasih empat tahun lamanya. Bahkan sebelum kami debut. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami. Well, tentu saja semua member tahu. Maksudku, kami terang-terangan saling bermanjaan satu sama lain ketika di dorm. Beruntungnya, mereka semua maklum dan mengerti. Mereka tidak membenci kami, mereka mendukung kami.

Aku kembali melangkah menuju kamar Sehun dan diriku. Menarik nafas kemudian kembali mengetuk pelan. "Sehun." Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sehun, aku mohon buka pintunya." Aku menarik nafas, merasa sesak didada. Sehun benar-benar marah besar kali ini. Sudah lebih tiga hari dia mengunci diri di dalam sana.

Semua bermula saat hari itu. Hari dimana sebuah web berita memuat rumor tentang adanya idol couple yang sesama jenis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu tentang berita itu sampai CEO perusahaan kami memanggil aku dan Sehun ke kantornya. Dia melempar beberapa lembar foto yang di ambil oleh paparazzi web tersebut. Pihak manajemen tentu saja marah besar. Bos besar bahkan mengutukku dengan Sehun. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangis sementara Sehun memegang tanganku erat.

"Bodoh kalian! You faggot assholes! How can you do this to me! EXO sedang berada di puncak karir! Kalau sampai foto ini tersebar mau di taruh mana muka saya dan martabat manajemen ini! Kalian bisa membuat group kalian dihujat!" Aku terisak kecil. "Kalau begitu Anda bisa mengeluarkan kami dari grup." Aku mengangkat wajah, menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang Sehun katakan. "Sehun!" refleks aku membentaknya. "Apa?" dia menatap datar kearahku.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa menerima kami, ya sudah. Keluarkan kami dari grup. Tidak akan ada masalah. Dengan begitu kami bisa bebas berkencan tanpa peduli dengan martabat kalian!" Sehun berkata lantang pada CEO Kim.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa. Mengejek perkataan Sehun barusan. "Heh! Bocah! Enak saja kamu bicara! You think that I don't wanna you out from the group? I want it so badly. You can't sing, you barely can rap. You are useless, faggot!" Sehun menahan kepalannya. Aku menangkup tangan kanannya. "Sehun…" Aku berbisik tenang. "Tolong jangan terbawa emosi." Sehun mengalihkan wajah kearahku.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan dan kesepakatan dengan web sialan itu. Dia tidak akan menyebarkan foto ini dengan syarat kita memberinya sebuah gossip berita percintaan." Suara pria itu mulai berubah pelan. Dia membalik badan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dia melihat kearahku. "Kai."

"Dekati Krystal. Jalinlah hubungan dengan dia." Aku menatap tidak percaya padanya begitupun dengan Sehun. "Tidak!" Sehun menyuarakan pikiranku. "Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berkencan dengan Krystal!" Sehun berseru penuh amarah.

BRAK

"Lalu mau kamu bagaimana, bocah?!"

"Keluarkan aku dan Jongin dari group!"

"Kamu sanggup membayar uang denda pembatalan kontrak?!" Sehun terdiam. "Sanggup kamu?!" CEO Kim menantang. "Kalau kamu sanggup, fine! You can out, and I am not gonna disturb your life and your love anymore. You give me the money, I give you the way out." Sehun menarik tubuhnya kembali tegap. Nafasnya memburu, dia melihat kearahku. "Can you?!" CEO Kim kembali berseru.

Aku dan Sehun masih memiliki kontrak dengan manajemen selama lima tahun kedepan. Bila kami membatalkan kontrak itu, kami harus membayar sejumlah denda yang cukup besar nominalnya. Jujur saja, aku dan Sehun bukan Tao yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kami tidak sanggup membayar denda tersebut sekalipun bekerja siang malam 24 jam tanpa henti.

Dan juga, apabila kami keluar dari group bagaimana nasib fans? Bagaimana perasaan mereka yang selama ini telah mendukung kami? Selalu memberikan kami semangat dan kekuatan disaat sedang tampil diatas panggung. Bagaimana nasib hyung-deul kami? Group sudah kehilangan tiga member, haruskah kami membuat EXO beranggotakan tujuh orang?

Kami bertiga terdiam. Nafas Sehun memburu di sampingku. Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia menangis. Sehunku menangis. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Membulatkan keputusanku. Aku mengangkat wajah. "Saya akan berkencan dengan Krystal." Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku terisak menatapnya. "Sehun, ini demi kebaikan semua. Aku mohon jangan egois." Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Sehun membalikkan badan. Melangkah keluar ruangan dengan amarah. CEO Kim menatapku, beliau menghela nafas. Dia beranjak lalu berhenti di hadapanku. "Keputusan yang bagus." Dia menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk kemudian berbalik badan berjalan keluar. "Kai." Aku berhenti, menengok kearh belakang. Pria paruh baya itu menatapku sendu. "Maaf." Aku tidak membalas, dan berjalan keluar begitu saja.

Setelah hari itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak mau berbicara denganku. Aku menceritakan kejadian itu pada member grup dan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak tahu harus membantu bagaimana.

Aku mulai mendekati Krystal. Tidak terlalu susah. Dia gadis yang baik dan kami memang sudah berteman disaat aku masih menjadi trainee. Aku mulai sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Hingga saat aku meminta gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihku, dia berkata ya. Aku tersenyum. Kami mulai berkencan beberapa kali dan aku berharap paparazzi sialan itu mendapatkan foto kami agar tugasku selesai.

BOOM! Doaku terjawab hari ini, beberapa fotoku dengan Krystal sedang berada di restoran tersebar luas. Semua laman berita dipenuhi dengan tajuk "EXO Kai dan f(X) Krystal berkencan." Krystal langsung menelponku, dia panik dengan tersebarnya berita itu. Sebagai 'kekasih' aku hanya menenangkan dan bilang padanya untuk tidak khawatir. "Tenang saja, fans pasti akan mendukung kita. Kamu tidak usah khawatir." Aku tersenyum miris.

Aku merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana reaksinya kalau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tentang aku yang menggunakannya sebagai kedok? Woah! Aku merasa menjadi seorang penipu yang picik sekarang. Aku hanya dapat berharap suatu hari ini dia dapat memaafkanku.

"Sehun…" Aku terduduk menyender pada pintu. Aku meringis kecil saat pergelangan kaki kiriku tidak sengaja terkena tongkatku. Kakiku masih cedera omong-omong. Ini sakit sekali.

"Sehun, aku tahu kamu mendengarku. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak perduli sekalipun Krystal selalu memberiku perhatian dengan sikap tulusnya. Hanya perhatian darimu yang aku butuhkan." Aku menahan nafas. Sial! Air mataku mulai mengumpul disudut mata. "Tidak perduli dengan bermacam kata cinta yang Ia ucapkan, hanya kata cinta darimu yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar." Air mataku mulai turun melalui pipiku.

"Kamu tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

"Untukmu Sehun, untuk kamu."

"Kamu ingin kita berdua keluar dari group? Apa kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan fans dan hyung-deul? Kamu tega menyakiti mereka?"

"Meskipun kita yang termuda, aku mohon sekali saja bersikaplah seperti yang dewasa. Jangan hanya mementingkan ego dan kebahagianmu."

"Kamu tahu? Saat aku berkencan dengan Krystal, hanya kamu yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Hanya kamu Sehun, hanya dirimu. Jadi kumohon, berkorbanlah sekali ini saja. Berkorbanlah demi para member dan aku. Kita masih bisa bersama meskipun bukan sepasang kekasih." Aku terisak pelan.

"Hiks, aku mohon Sehun say something! I need you to say something to me! I love you, asshole! Damn it!" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Aku menghapus air mataku. Meraih tongkat dan mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Aku menarik nafas. "Aku tidur di kamar sebelah. Ada sup ikan yang bibi buatkan tadi pagi. Keluarlah dan makan itu, aku sudah menghangatkannya. Kamu belum makan sedari pagi."

CKLEK

Aku menengok kearah belakang. Mendapati Sehun dengan wajah sembab milikinya. "Sialan kamu, Kim!" Dia berjalan kearahku, menangkup kedua pipiku kemudian mencumbuku dalam. Aku menangis, aku rindu dengan dia. Aku rindu dengan Sehun. Sehun melepas tautan. "Aku mohon… jangan putus denganku." Dia menyatukan kedua kening kami.

"Se–"

"Kamu boleh berkencan dengan dia, tapi jangan coba-coba kamu lepas dariku. Tidak akan aku izinkan."

"Sehun, jangan membuatku berselingkuh dari Krystal."

"Aku mohon Jongin! Hiks…" Dia terisak. "Jangan lepas dari rengkuhanku. Jangan pergi dariku, jangan."

"Aku tidak bisa tanpa kamu Jongin. Aku tidak bisa." Kami berdua terisak. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya. Menyatukan kedua bibir kami. Sehun membalas, dia merengkuh pinggangku kemudian menggodong tubuhku memasuki kamar kami.

Dia membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur. Bibir kami masih saling melumat. Aku mendesah kecil saat dia mengecup leherku dan menggigitnya pelan. Aku menangkup kepalanya. Mensejajarkannya dengan milikku. Menatap kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah pergi dariku." Aku mengangguk.

Aku kembali membuat keputusan yang tidak adil untuk Krystal. Sungguh, aku ingin minta maaf pada gadis itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah nafasku, dia cinta pertama dan aku berharap adalah cinta terakhirku. I'm sorry Krystal, I can't leave him.

* * *

a/n: Hiyak! Hanya imajinasi liar milikku yang gak tau kenapa menyangkut pautkan berita tentang 'same sex idol couple' yang beberapa minggu atau beberapa hari yang lalu di publish sama Pann. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba otakku bikin kaitan sama berita kai dan krystal dating.

Well, we should be happy for him, right?

 **ohselena8894: out**

 **Review? Thanks**


End file.
